Box
]] The 'Box ' was a structure designed by Moralo Eval to test bounty hunter's skills with the hopes of finding a team of hired guns talented enough to abduct the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. History During the plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine, Moralo and Count Dooku summoned eleven of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy to Serenno to see if they were up for the challenge. The contestants were placed in the Box constructed on Serenno to test their mettle. The First Challenge The group found themselves in a room with a vent spewing toxic gas that would kill anyone who breathed it. At the same time pillars emerged from the floor which the contestant began to fight for in the hopes of escaping the poisonous fumes however it became clear that anyone who stayed on one of the pillars would be crushed against the ceiling. Obi-Wan was able to determine that the way out was down and not up, using filters in his helmet he found an escape hatch and lead the others to safety. The Second Challenge The second challenged pitted the group against energy blades mounted on boxes which out from the floor like pistons and then retracted back in. After realizing the blades shot out in a pattern Kenobi was able to discover that the boxes could be used to climb to an escape hatch and once again Obi-wan lead the others to safety. Onca, Sinrich, and Kiera Swan were casualties by the end of this challenge. The Third Challenge The third task involved an array of ray shields which threatened to kill the group if one of them could not deactivate them. This individual would have to do so by injecting a dangerous solution that would kill all the others. Reasoning that the only person capable of surviving the injection was the Parwann Derrown he was able use the serum, pass through the ray shields unharmed and deactivate the shield grid. However this wasn't before Jakoli and Mantu fell to shields. The Last Challenge In the last challenge the group had to use a sniper rifle to hit a small fast moving target. Sixtat was the first to attempt and succeeded in hitting two out of a total of three shots however since he missed his third shot the portion of the platform he was standing on collapsed into the raging flames that laid below. At that moment it became clear that for each miss a portion of the platform that held them above the flames would disappear. Obi-wan then picked up a rifle and took aim at the target hitting it four times but on his fifth shot the weapon refused to fire: it was out of charges. Moralo Eval appeared to gloat saying to Kenobi, who disguised as Rako Hardeen had seriously embarrassed Eval before Dooku, a bounty hunter had to be skilled and lucky. At that moment Eval dropped the platform Kenobi was standing on sending him into the fire below but Cad Bane saved him with a cable shot from his gauntlet. Bane, addressing Eval, told him that if he wanted to kill Hardeen (Kenobi) he had to do it like a man. Count Dooku intrigued agreed and told the two to fight, Kenobi won however instead of killing him as he was ordered he chose to spare Eval. saves Rako Hardeen (Obi-Wan Kenobi) from the fire.]] Count Dooku addressed the survivor congratulating them on their success and informing them that their mission to kidnap the Chancellor was to occur the very next day under the leadership of Cad Bane. Appearances *The Box Category:Locations